This invention relates to a method of producing an oxygen enriched water which is used for the purpose of accelerating activation of aerobe and an apparatus suitable for carrying out the same.
In addition, this invention relates to a method of utilizing the oxygen enriched water obtained by the above mentioned method so as to purify sewage and an apparatus for carrying out the same.